Nightmare Candy
Were you looking for Candy? or his old version? Or perhaps for Monster Rat or Monster Cat? is one of the four animatronics that Emil made for fun that are not intended to be used in the Five Nights at Candy's series. He is a nightmish incarnation of Old Candy from the first game. Appearance Nightmare Candy is an extensively tattered and exaggerated version of Candy the Cat, he is blue in color with lighter coloring on his stomach, ears, and muzzle. His arms are bulky and held out wide in a similar fashion to the other monster animatronics and he has long sharp teeth and razor-sharp claws with shining yellow eyes, giving him a more macabre appearance than his original counterpart. He sport long whiskers, just like Monster Cat's. His body shape is slightly different from Old Candy as well, being much more sharp-edged and flat, with the head being much more narrow and taller than any other Candy's counterpart. Large parts of his endoskeleton are exposed through tears in Nightmare Candy's body, especially through the upper torso and the lower legs. The endoskeleton appears to be somewhat similar to the ones from the first game (upon closer inspection), possibly revealing Springtrap and the nightmare animatronics were "made" around the same time as each other. Nightmare Candy's hands are exactly the same as Monster Cat's as well, albeit a different color to fit in with the cat color scheme. Like most of the other nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Candy's head appears to be separated into two parts, thus revealing more of the head frame inside as well as a small second set of teeth (with the top having no second set of teeth for some reason), present in all of the other nightmares from the fourth game. Red wires pour from the top of his head. Half of his right ear is missing, and most of the material surrounding his eyes has rotted away. Unlike his previous counterparts, Nightmare Candy clearly lacks eyebrows and the part of his bottom half of his muzzle, giving him the appearance of a curled lip. His eyes are also very similar to Springtrap from the third game, with a metallic gray material surrounding the glowing pupil within. Behavior Nightmare Candy was never used in the FNaC saga, due to how the character never fit into the story, nor with the other animatronics. He was considered to be added in FNAC 3, but was never implemented in the game. If was added to FNaC 3, he would have been renamed to Monster Candy. Trivia *On Reddit, Emil Ace Macko stated that he had one more Monster Animatronic design for later use. It was later revealed that the "one more Monster Animatronic" Emil was alluding to was that of "Monster Vinnie." *He, along with Funtime Candy, Funtime Cindy, Phantom Candy, Old Markiplier Animatronic, One-Eyed Penguin, and Fixed Old Candy never made an appearance in any of the games. *Nightmare Candy was considered to be added in FNaC 3, but was never implemented due to how the character didn't fit with the story of the game. **If he was, he would be renamed to "Monster Candy". *Nightmare Candy only appeared in the "Thank You!" Image of FNaC 1, and the "Second Anniversary of Candy the Cat!" Photos. Gallery Candy's 2nd Anniversary.png|Nightmare Candy in the Candy Anniversary image. Beta Nightmare Candy RC.png|The Beta, incomplete version of Nightmare Candy. NightmareCandy.png|Nightmare Candy completed and having a body. Category:FNAC 3 Category:Nightmare Category:Characters Category:Monster Category:Unreleased